User blog:Chengsha/*FIRST RP* Spring Day - Dead Leaves
literally thought of this like 12am (PHT) earlier this day (3/6/17) and yeah. My first solo RP. :0 I never thought I'd make one but here it is! Before anything else, you will be able to meet the other players in the game just like any rp here whatsoever. Anyway... "Prologue" You find yourself staring at the sunset while sitting in the middle of a flower field at April. The flowers are blooming, the leaves are green, the breeze feels so refreshing. "Spring is very beautiful... It's definitely my favorite season. I wish that one day, you and I will sit together watching spring blossom all around," a voice said in your head. You just nod. While watching the sunset, your vision begins to become red. The flowers become covered by blood, the leaves have fallen off the trees. "Do you remember what happened last fall?" The same voice asked. You looked at the red-orange sky, the clouds are crimson. Then blood started to pour down like rain. You closed your eyes. Silence. You don't feel anything. You open them again, a girl grabbing your shoulder and crying in front of you screaming, "WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?" Then your vision went black. About the RP SD-DL is a murder-mystery-drama(-horror) RP. The players will be part of one group of friends in an international school. Everything was going well until someone killed their friend, Zinnia Moon. The group became unstable, blaming each and everyone of killing their friend. What they don't know is that they are being eliminated one by one. This is not a happy-go-lucky RP. I know the title is Spring Day but there's a reason for that. To finish the game, you need to find the killer AND apprehend him/her (DON'T KILL THEM OR---). After doing so, call the police or else the game will not end and the killer can still escape. Endings There are two endings to Spring Day. Ending #1: When you don't find the killer by spring (after s/he kills all of you). Ending #2: When you find the killer before spring (before s/he kills all of you). Players Number of Players: 10-15 (idk) There are no 'good' players. One will be randomly chosen as the killer. The others will have to catch the killer in their own ways. Like, you go on your ways and all those stuff. Everytime the killer kills someone, the time will progress and a new chapter of the story begins. Even if you're not the killer, you're allowed to kill people. But it's not recommended (as you can see, the killer's goal is to kill every single one of you and you're basically helping him/her win) and you don't get perks that the original killer has. (Killer has club perks + special perks). Plus... The killer doesn't die, s/he gets apprehended though. There will be NPCs as well. Watch out for them (will have tons of NPCs). Clubs Since the RP takes place in an international school, there will be clubs. There are different benefits in each club. You cannot change when the game starts. Photography Club - You have better and farther vision than anyone else. You will originally have a camera with you. Speech Club - You are great in speaking, making people obey you easily. But it will be harder to gain good relationships with others. You will originally have a megaphone with you. Sports club - You are very athletic. You will lose stamina slower than anyone else, but you will lose hunger and thirst at a MUCH FASTER rate. You will originally have a whistle with you. Weightlifting club - Same with the sports club, but you're stronger. Making it easy for you to get rid through some obstacles, and fight someone without weapons. You originally have a weight with you. Gymnastics Team - You are more agile and flexible, thanks to gymnastics. Same with the Sports club. You originally have untied ribbons with you (strong enough to hold someone off). Dance Varsity - Same with the sports club, but you are more skilled in initiating more complex combat moves. Don't think that this is much? Trust me, it helps in the game itself. Chemistry club - You are gifted in the field of chemistry! You are able to make chemicals/poisons yourself, but it will take a lot of time and you're much weaker than anyone else. You will originally have an empty injection (something) with you. Choir - A siren in this school... You can distract people with your voice (limited) for a minute or two! But the consequence is that they won't trust you THAT easily causing them to be more cautious when around you. You will have no special material with you, just your very charming voice. Art club - You can blend in with your surroundings, thanks to your artistic abilities. This can help you in getting away from the secret killer. BUT you get infections easily and that will affect your body's condition. You will have a paint brush and some paint originally with you. Student Council - You're part of the student council! Good for you. You can console people easily and better because they trust you and you can build good relationships with others fast. But the problem is, your sanity rate will increase faster while you're alone exploring the school, especially when you discover something SHOCKING alone. Robotics club - You are skilled in the arts of robotics. You can build different kinds of weapons if you have the right materials. But with that, you depend on your skill to defend you. You are incapable of protecting yourself most of the time, so you need someone with you if you don't have a weapon with you. You will originally have all the mechanical tools with you. Chess club - Chess really got you thinkibg really hard and critically as well. Now, you are better in thinking of strategies, FAST. You originally have a notepad and pencil with you. Player Stats Hunger Thirst Stamina Sanity - this will affect your behavior and how a person looks at you Relationship (with a person) Condition - this will affect your hunger, thirst and sanity rate Map/Setting This RP takes place in an international school with dorms and such. The map will be taken care by me... If I'm not lazy. Weapons and other items are scattered across the map. There are some places that will trigger special events. You will get something from these events. Also, a part of the plot will be revealed as well (to the one who triggers the special event). There are some places hidden as well. There are some places that are unaccessible wif you don't have the key. >TO BE UPDATED< >To be continued...< Maps: 40% (I am still sketching it lolz) Storyline: 100% complete :") Me not being lazy: 17% you've noticed, I have made some progress already. I'll probably finish this early, but I guess I'll start this RP on March 22-25. I hope you like this so far! >0< Comment some suggestions as well wieee~ FLASHBACK: I'm a lazy co-host. I attend school and training so it's like *stress*. Also, I hate going to thread to thread, especially because I only use mobile for everything. So, uh, it's gonna be cancelled for awhile. It will be back once our classes ends but Louie will handle Flashback and I'll handle SD-DL. *The main host of Flashback is Louie, after all... HE MADE THE RP ... I'm the one who makes the story but yeah, you get the point... I hope.* I'm tired+lazy+sleepy but hey, I managed to update this. :( Support meh pls I'm sick lmao but I made some quite big changes to the RP itself. I added the clubs and the endings. Added info to players as well. Uh... Yeah. That's about it lol k bye> [Update(3/14/17): ONCE THE MAP IS AVAILABLE, I THINK THIS RP WILL BE READY. OMG PLS FEEL THE HYPE no? Okay :( anyway tada JUST SOME FEW TOUCHES Category:Blog posts